Have some phone fun
by hesmus
Summary: Zoro had a hard day and he just wanted to forget it and relax. And he found a way to do that... Just for new experiences.


_I know that I should be writing 'A Drunken Mistake' but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. So finally I decided to write this quick one-shot. I actually hesitated with this fic for a long time but then my dear friend (AnnaHiwatari) encouraged me to publish this. So, in the end I decide to send this to my friend and beta reader and publish this. But now I'll shut up and let you read. ^^ Have fun!~_

_And I don't own One Piece._

* * *

Zoro slammed the front door shut and stormed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. Zoro took a big gulp from it, trying to calm down. He had just come from his girlfriend's, no, EX-girlfriend's place. They had broken up. Well actually, his ex broke up with him, telling Zoro that he is a complete jerk and she just couldn't handle him anymore.

Zoro sat down on his black leather couch and turned the TV on. They were airing some action movie full of bare and sweaty skin. Zoro took long gulp from his cold beer. _'I don't need that damn woman! I will be much better without her bitching around about everything all the fucking time,'_ he thought and decided not to think about her anymore. Now he was free to do whatever he liked. And that was more than good for him.

Zoro watched the whole movie; it was actually pretty good. It even turned him on a little bit. Dangerous situations affected him like that sometimes. And of course there were a couple of sex scenes… Zoro finished his last beer and started to switch channels. He had drunk enough to feel a nice warm and tickling feeling in his gut.

Zoro couldn't find anything interesting to watch so he ended up watching some random night chat, which turned out to be for adults… He actually enjoyed watching it; people talked about some interesting topics but they also talked, well, very dirty. It started to turn Zoro on. And after a few more minutes, Zoro found out that there was some kind of 'call someone and have pleasurable moments'-thing.

_'Oh god, they are actually offering freaking phone sex sessions here!?'_ Zoro thought. He read the instructions. _'So you just send a text message there and they give you someone's number and you can call them…'_ Zoro stared at the TV screen for awhile.

…

_'Well why the hell not?! I'm horny so what can I lose?'_ And with that thought, Zoro picked up his phone and sent a text message to the chat company. Soon he got one back that showed a phone number. Zoro dialled the number but then he hesitated for a moment. He didn't usually do these kinds of things. No, he wasn't that desperate. He even felt guilty after remembering his ex-girlfriend. Zoro snorted. He was a free man now. He could do whatever he wants! And so, Zoro pressed the 'call' button.

_'Better be a hot chick with a sexy voice. I don't want to pay for nothing…'_ he thought while waiting for the other person to answer their phone.

"Hello?" said a warm and kind voice over the phone. And that voice… definitely belonged for a man!

_'Oh fuck! I didn't realise that it can be a guy too! Shit!'_

Zoro was about to hang up but then the man spoke again. "Oh, so you're a shy one, eh? Don't worry, I won't hurt you," the man chuckled softly. "So may I ask who you are?"

"I-I'm Zoro."

_'SHIT! Why on Earth did I answer?! Am I crazy?! Why didn't I just hang up!?'_ Zoro mentally screamed. But he couldn't help it, the voice of that man was just so… intoxicating…

"Well hello Zoro. I'm Sanji, your very own love cook," the man said.

"Um, hi…" Zoro answered warily. Why the hell was he still talking with this guy..? And why was his voice turning Zoro on even more?! Zoro wasn't attracted to men. No way in hell! But he noticed that this Sanji guy didn't mind that he was talking like this with another man.

"So what kind of guy are you? Like what are you wearing and what do you look like?" Sanji asked casually. Zoro thought for a moment. Seriously, what was he doing…? Was the break up too much for him or something…? It was weird that Zoro didn't feel that uncomfortable when hearing Sanji's voice. The whole thing felt so strange but at the same time so exciting and nice.

_'Well, I can always try.'_ Zoro decided to play a game and have some fun with this guy. _'To get some new experiences…'_

"Well I'm 21. I have grey eyes and I'm a bit tanned and well built, I guess… And um… I'm wearing a normal jeans and t-shirt," Zoro answered a bit awkwardly; he wasn't good at describing himself.

"Mmh, sounds good. What about your hair?" Sanji asked curiously.

"It's short and… green…" Zoro mumbled quickly.

"Excuse me..?" Sanji said, trying to force down his laughter. "You have green hair? Why would you dye it like that?"

"I don't dye it, it's my natural color!" Zoro said, raising his voice a little bit. He hears enough shit about his hair…

"Okay, I guess I can call you Mr. Marimo then," Sanji said. Zoro bet that he was smirking some cocky smirk.

"Hmph. You want me to hang up that bad?" Zoro snorted. This guy really knew how to piss him off.

"Hey, it was just a joke," Sanji laughed. "Okay, I will tell something about me. I'm 21 too. I'm a bit skinny and pale. I have blue eyes and blond hair, which covers my left eye," he said. "And I have curly eyebrows…"

"Oh, and you call me weird," Zoro smirked.

"Shut up marimo!" Sanji snapped but changed his tone quickly. "Now it's time to make you horny," he continued. "That's why we are talking, right?"

"Heh, you can always try." Zoro was pretty amazed. It felt quite nice to talk with this guy. But now they were going to get to business.

"Oh, I will. I would love to lick your muscular neck, make it all wet with my hot saliva. Then I would kiss your lips passionately, not letting you breathe properly," Sanji whispered in sexy voice. Zoro shuddered. Oh god this made him so horny!

"Oh no, you're not going to be the dominating one. I won't have that," Zoro said huskily. He started to rub his groin lightly. "If you were here and did that I would have to punish you."

"Mmh, how would you punish me?" Sanji asked. Zoro heard a zipper open; Sanji was probably taking his pants off. This made Zoro blush a little bit.

"I would pin you down onto the couch and bite your neck, leaving marks all over. A-And…" Zoro started to stutter. He wasn't used to talking dirty with strangers and more over, with another man. He started to regret this whole thing.

"Hmm, I think you're new to these things, am I right?" Sanji asked softly, amusement in his voice.

"Shut up! What if I was?!" Zoro snapped.

"Don't worry dear. I will make you love this," Sanji whispered. "Just relax your stiff muscles. Imagine me massaging them. Imagine my hand wandering slowly all around your body… Now take your pants off but leave your underwear on," Sanji said.

That voice made Zoro go crazy. He changed his mind once again; he was going to do this! He couldn't stop himself anymore.

"Okay, just wait a sec," Zoro said and put the phone on the couch and then took his jeans and also shirt off. "Okay, I'm here again. I also took my shirt off. It was getting too hot, making my body glisten in sweat," Zoro said, smirking. He wanted to arouse Sanji too.

"Oh, I would love to sit down on your lap and caress your hot skin, play with your nipples and rub my groin against yours," Sanji chuckled and then he moaned softly.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked curiously.

"I'm playing with my nipples… You should do that too so we can imagine touching each other," Sanji answered, moaning again.

"Oh, I will. I would love to suck and bite your nipples and then slowly lick my way down to your belly button and lick it," Zoro said, starting to tease his nipples too. He felt his erection growing slowly. He moaned softly under his own touch.

"Mmh, that sounds so sexy," Sanji said huskily. Zoro moaned again. He was now caressing his member through his boxers.

"I want you to take your hot dick in your hand and stroke it slowly and teasingly until you go crazy," Sanji continued in a seductive voice. He liked to hear this man moaning.

This made Zoro shudder. "Not until you take all your clothes off. Imagine me ripping them off." He instantly heard some ruffling noises. "Oh, are you that impatient?" Zoro smirked, taking his boxers off with one hand.

"Well I can't let the marimo wait," Sanji answered teasingly.

"Stop using that name! I'm not a marimo, you dart brow!" Zoro snapped again but he wasn't really that angry. No, he was just horny and impatient.

Sanji just laughed and then let out a shaky moan. "Are you touching your dick now? How big is it?" Sanji asked while stroking his own length lightly.

"It's big enough to make you scream my name if I pounded it up in your tight and hot ass," Zoro said and started to stroke his hard member. He let out a quiet moan.

"That sounds good. I would love to take it inside me and ride you like there's no tomorrow… Wait a sec, I'll put the speaker on," Sanji said and Zoro heard more ruffling noises. The idea of that sexy stranger riding his dick made him even hornier if that was even possible. He had never thought having sex with another man but it seemed like an interesting idea.

"Okay, I'm back my dear," Sanji's voice spoke again. "I went to grab some lube."

Zoro blushed a bit. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to use my little rubber stick friend and imagine that it is your hot and big cock…" Sanji whispered. Zoro shuddered a bit after hearing this.

_'This guy is awesome…' _Zoro thought and stroked his cock a bit faster. "Oh yeah, do it. But I bet it can't be better than my cock. But go ahead, stick it up in your ass and moan my name," Zoro said seductively. He really wanted to hear this guy scream his name in pure pleasure.

"As you wish," was the only thing Sanji said before Zoro heard a loud moan.

"A-Aah! Oh god!" Sanji moaned. Zoro had to gather all his willpower so he wouldn't come right there and now, just because of this sexy moan.

"Does it feel good? Are you jerking off at the same time?" Zoro asked, stroking his cock harder. He put the speaker on too so he could tease his nipples.

"Yes, it feels so god damn good. And yeah, I'm touching my dick. And now I started to move my little friend inside me, trying to find one special spot," Sanji answered and then suddenly moaned loudly.

"Found it?" Zoro smirked and started to fondle his balls as well.

"Y-Yes..!" Sanji said in a shaky voice and continued moaning.

For several minutes they didn't say anything. They just listened to each other's moans and pleasured themselves. After a few moments Sanji spoke again.

"I-I'm close Zoro…"

"Same here…" Zoro grunted. He started to stroke his rock hard dick faster and harder, letting out shaky moans. "Just cum for me, Sanji…"

And that was all Sanji needed. He moaned Zoro's name and came. This threw Zoro over the edge too and he came as well, spilling his semen all over the leather couch.

"Damn, that was amazing," Sanji panted. "Did you enjoy my company, marimo?"

"You wish, curly brow. It was ok," Zoro shrugged, not wanting to admit that he enjoyed his very first phone sex very much. He never thought that he could do something like this and enjoy it.

"Oh, I know you loved it. But hey, I have to go now. Maybe we could do this again sometime. Just save my number and call me again if you want," Sanji said happily.

"Mmh, who knows… Goodbye then," Zoro answered and then they hung up.

Zoro was so satisfied and tired that he just cleaned himself quickly and went straight to the bed. He didn't remember his break up anymore. All what he was able to think was that man with a sexy voice.

_'Well, maybe I can call him again. It wasn't that bad.'_

* * *

**Beta read by ringtailedpheonix**


End file.
